The invention is based on a hand power tool according to the general description of claim 1.
A hand power tool is made known in GB 2,343,393 that has a dust box that enables dust removal with high efficiency and minimal emission of fine dust.
The suction of the known hand power tool is created by a ventilator rotating with the drive motor of the hand power tool.
The dust box provided for collecting the sanding/grinding dust is equipped with a fluted filter or a microfilter composed of cellulose. Said filter is sensitive to moisture and cannot be cleaned once it reaches a certain level of contamination, and certainly not in water and/or solvents. It is therefore not reusable.
The fluted filter can only be cleaned together with the cover in which it is installed. If it can no longer be cleaned, the fluted filter must be discarded with the cover and replaced with a new cover having a cleaned filter